Not So Bad
by Yo-ma
Summary: The Snapshot Series: Part 1. There came a time in every teen's life when they just wanted to disappear. That time had come for Gabriel Grey. Preslash, PeterGabriel, NonAU


Title: Not So Bad

Pairing: Pylar pre-slash

Rating: G

Word Count: 805

Summary: There came a time in every teen's life when they just wanted to disappear. That time had come for Gabriel Grey. (Pre-Season One - a back-story for a, hopefully, upcoming fic)

A/N: This came about while I was attempting to write a paper for my philosophy class. I don't know where the urge to write suddenly came from; I haven't written any kind of fanfiction in ages. I never thought I'd write again, since I have NO confidence in myself as a writer.

I'm actually thinking of making this part of a series, all from Gabriel/Sylar's perspective. I already know what would happen if I DID decide to continue, since everything is currently outlined in my head (all the way to the post-season one era). Alas, it all depends on whether people actually _like _this.

Find me on Livejournal, my username is Yomawari.

------------------

There came a time in every teen's life when they just wanted to disappear.

That time had come for Gabriel Grey.

Why would he want to do such a thing? The answer lay in the fact that his parents were arguing again.

His father was, and had always been, devoted to his work. He spent hours in the family's shop, restoring old timepieces and rearranging the clocks on display. Many nights he wouldn't make it home to midnight, and Gabriel had gradually gotten used to his father's continued absence.

Instead of complaining, he found other ways to spend quality time with his father. They often worked on timepieces together, and Gabriel gradually learned more and more about his father's work. In fact, one of his proudest moments was when his father admitted that he had a natural aptitude for the job, and that one-day Gabriel might surpass him.

Gabriel had assumed, for most of his young life, that his mother also accepted his father's self-inflicted isolation. Why would his mother marry him if she didn't accept his quirks? Yet, his father's frequent absences often initiated many of their arguments.

Many times Gabriel wasn't even aware that his parents were fighting. They never actually yelled at each other. Instead, a frigid silence would take over the house, broken only by curt words and slamming doors.

Gabriel was completely surprised when his mother suddenly decided to drag him with her to his grandmother's house for an indefinite period. There had been no indication of any argument between his parents, and his mother _still _hadn't told him what the problem was. It was a small consolation that his parents wouldn't be getting divorced, despite their obvious differences. They were too catholic to admit their marriage wasn't working, even though Gabriel could see that it was slowly destroying their family.

This led Gabriel to his current situation, and his sudden desire to disappear. He was standing in front of his new high school, an imposing four-story brick building in the middle of a busy city street. His old school wasn't the best of places, but at least it was familiar. He knew whom to avoid and what teachers were more sympathetic towards a 'friendless geek' than a 'popular jock'. This new place was full of the unknown, and Gabriel had never been so terrified in his entire life.

Even so, Gabriel couldn't help but feel a faint hope for the future. Maybe, just maybe, he could be someone different here. He could make friends and fool around like a normal teenager, rather than being mocked by most of his peers. Maybe he could be _special_.

That faint, flickering hope was smothered once he finally got the courage to enter the school. Gabriel could already see the repulsion written across his new classmate's faces. A few boys in jerseys snickered as he passed, already thinking up names they could call him. Who would want to be seen with a neat, old-fashioned teen who wasn't wearing the newest trend?

Resigned to his apparently doomed fate, Gabriel moved quickly through the maze of hallways, determined not to stop long enough for anyone to notice him. He didn't want to give anyone a chance to pick on him before his first day began. They'd have plenty of time for that later.

Glancing up, Gabriel had just enough time to realize he was utterly lost before colliding into another student. His stuff scattered across the floor, painting the cream tiles a brilliant white. He quickly scrambled to collect his stuff, and managed to get most of it before passing students stepped all over everything. Gabriel had a lot of practice at scrambling for his stuff. The students at his old school loved picking on him, reveling in the fact that they were 'superior' to someone.

Many teenagers were like that, Gabriel had discovered; they loved putting others down. This was why he was struck speechless when the boy he had bumped into presented him with the rest of his stuff.

"Here." The student simply said, gracing him with a small smile.

Gabriel took the offered papers, mumbling a soft "thank you" in the process. Help was a rare commodity, and it struck him speechless.

"You're the new student, right?" He suddenly asked Gabriel, brushing a thick lock of hair out of his face.

Gabriel nodded, standing up quickly and clutching his papers closer.

"But shouldn't you be heading to room 245? Mr. Smithers said you'd be in his homeroom."

Gabriel could _feel _his face flushing, "I think I'm a little lost."

The boy grinned, "How about we walk to homeroom together?" He suggested, gently leading Gabriel in the right direction. "My name's Peter."

Gabriel gave Peter a tentative smile, "I'm Gabriel."

Maybe this new school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
